Arrested
by CrayonClown
Summary: This is the fifth in the "Bailed Out" series. This is the prequel, set before the first in the series, outlining the events that lead up to the arrest of Booth and Brennan. Highly suggested to read the others in the series first.


**I actually had this written and ready to be proofed, but about three weeks ago before I had computer problems, it was like the only thing that I really lost completely. I actually think this is way better anyway, so I've gotten over the fact that I had to rewrite it.**

**This is actually the Prequel in the "Bailed Out" series outlining the events leading up to their arrest.**

**This series should be read in this order:  
"Bailed Out"  
"Best Friend Card"  
"Dude, Seriously?"  
"Nosy Interns"  
"Arrested"

* * *

**

Booth and Brennan had been an official couple for all of five days. The development had happened after they had just solved a high profile case involving one of the English professors from Georgetown University. He had been killed by his best friend after she discovered that he was dating a woman other than herself. She had apparently had feelings for him for quite some time, but chose to ignore the feelings in lieu of preserving their friendship.

Throughout the whole case, things were weird and awkward between the partners. They each had feelings for their best friend. They had feelings for each other. They had both known for a while, but had chosen not to tell the other, as they didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Working this case however, made Brennan realize just how jealous Booth would get when she would have a date with a potential sexual encounter. Not only that, but it made her realize just how jealous _she_ got when she saw other women looking at Booth.

The other thing that struck her particularly hard was the fact that she realized she never got jealous over him looking at other women because he never really looked at other women, period. Not the way most men do. He only seemed to look at her. Had he been in love with her this whole time and she didn't know it? Well, his gamble a couple weeks prior told her the answer to that question, but really, why hadn't she realized this before?

Similar thoughts caught Booth off guard. How had he not seen this? He was aware of how jealous he got when Brennan was with another man. He performed background checks on them, for crying out loud. If that didn't scream over-protective, then the fact that he took the time to practically interrogate every potential suitor did. So, yeah; he knew he loved her.

He didn't know how long he'd recognized it as love. Maybe it was the coma dream he'd had. Sweets had said that it wasn't real, but he wasn't so sure. He remembered having similar feelings starting to bud from that first moment that he realized that his old friend, Agent Kenton, had kidnapped her. He knew from that moment that he'd be absolutely broken and lost if he lost her. He didn't think of it as love back then, though. He was just protective of a good thing. Their partnership.

What he didn't expect was how he found out she returned his feelings and anxiety caused by this case. As they were sitting at the Founding Fathers having their post-case drinks. he saw the contemplative fear etched onto her face as she took a drink of his scotch while she was waiting on her drink to be refilled. He finally locked eyes with her, and her blurted confession shocked him to the core.

"I don't want us to end up like the victim and his friend," she said staring straight into his soul through his coffee colored eyes.

He didn't really know what to say. It was a huge admission for her. So he kept the tone jokingly to keep it from getting too heavy, even though it would be a moot point. This was huge for them. It was going to get deep and raw.

"What? One of us dead and the other in jail?"

"Not literally. It would never get that far between us, but I guess what I mean is that I don't want us to be two best friends who love each other, but always seem to miss their moment. I don't want one of us to move on without the other." She said swirling her glass on the counter in the water rings left by the condensation.

Hearing her say that a mere two weeks after telling her that he had to move on made his heart skip a beat. He smiled as he watched her move the glass around.

"I don't want that either." Booth said placing his hand on hers to still her movements. He took one of her hands in his, and brought it up to his mouth for a light quick kiss. "Temperance, you mean everything to me. I would be honored if you would just go out with me already."

"Really?" She asked as if she couldn't understand why anyone would find loving her appealing. Everyone else who had claimed to love her ran out on her, and left her to sort out the mess that had been her life without them. She always recovered and made a good successful persona to hide behind. "You would still want me after the pain I caused you?"

The only person she found she couldn't hide from was her best friend. Special Agent Seeley Booth had always had a way of seeing her for who she was, right from that very first case they had worked together on. The one that had left things between them in very bad standings for an entire year. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep him locked tightly out of her fortress.

He wormed his way into every aspect of her life, whether she initially wanted him there or not. Eventually, she came to embrace his presence in her personal life, especially when details about her parents' disappearance surfaced. Then, when he was briefly taken from her when the FBI had faked his death, that was the first time that she considered that she could possibly have fallen in love with him. The fact that she had never realized it soon enough to tell him, ate away at her those two weeks during which she thought he was dead. Finding out he was alive caused everything to come flooding back in anger and caused her once again to stifle the thought of being in love with him.

It should have made her want to rectify things between them back then, but she didn't think he felt the same way. What if she made a move on him, and he thought she was crazy for even thinking they could have a future together? He was always so quick to tell people they were just partners and that nothing was going on between them.

But now, she had made the first move after sensing the uncomfortable tension between them. Now, he was revealing to her that, yes, he was interested. She chastised herself for thinking so little of her best friend. She should have known better. He wouldn't have belittled her or thought her to be insane.

"Yes, Bones. Really." The way he still held her hand, the way he looked her right in the eyes, the way he smiled…all of it eased things between them from the uncomfortable feeling because of the case into something familiar.

They were both afraid that moving their relationship on to a romantic level would change their friendship too much, that it would change their partnership, that it would change _them. _What they had was precious, and neither one of them had been willing to risk it.

However, in the few short days that they had been together, they discovered that it just wasn't true at all. They were still best friends. They were still really good at working together; better even. They had already solved two cases since becoming a couple. Most importantly, they were still _them_. Their fundamental relationship had not changed. The things between them that made them who they were together remained intact. The meaningful looks, the bickering, the teasing, the joking, the explaining of pop culture, the debates of religion and fate…it was all there.

The only thing that changed was the level of intimacy.

They had been close before, and now they were willing to admit that maybe they had shared an intimacy between them that didn't happened between _just friends_. Guys hugs. The guiding hand placed at the small of the back. The hand touching and holding. The shared food and drinks. The midnight take-out at one of their apartments. The innocent sleepovers to do paperwork. The meaningful looks.

Now that they were a real couple, the romantic intimacy between them shot off like a rocket. All of those things paled in comparison to the indicators of love they share now. The guy hugs remained largely the same, but lasted longer and included roaming hands. The hand placed at the small of her back was replaced by the arm placed around her waist to tug her into him as they walked as one. The sleepovers no longer remained innocent, and neither one searched constantly for an excuse to use just to go see the other.

.

"Booth, I don't see what these kids could possibly tell us about Emily Diller's disappearance and murder that we don't already know," Brennan said as she the exited the SUV and walked across the street to the basketball courts near the lake at the park.

A few hours ago, they had received a call about a body. They body had been found in the rain gutter near a soup kitchen. The owner had noticed a putrid smell coming from somewhere and decided to call it in. The locals that showed up brought Tootie, the cadaver dog, with them. The search didn't take long to point to a gutter not far from the entrance of the storefront. Further investigations led to the identification of Emily Diller, a young girl who had been estranged from her parents after a few bad decisions. While Emily no longer lived with them, they still tried to keep good tabs on her whereabouts. They had filed a missing person's report three days before they had received a visit from Booth and Brennan.

"Her parents said she hung out here quite a lot; this was one of her main daily hangouts. Her dad thought that maybe she had a thing for one of the guys that plays basketball over here. We're here because kids talk. Even if none of these little punks had anything to do with it, they may have heard something."

He subconsciously placed his arm around her waist and she poked him in the ribs.

"Right, sorry," he said, pulling away from her. "Forgot the whole not while at work thing."

They had agreed that while working, they were to keep the indicators of their affection to a minimum. The last thing they needed to do was give away their relationship to someone who could use it against them by going after one of them, as if that didn't happen enough already. Emotions would cloud things in such a situation. They had yet to come across such a situation under their new personal relationship.

They walked over to the old court and through the gate of the fence. Booth called out to them, "Hello, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. We'd like to—"

Two of the boys took off running.

"Hey, get back here!" Booth yelled running after them.

Brennan tripped the first one as he tried to pass her to get out of the only gate. He dropped to the ground and tried to scramble away, but Brennan knelt down with her knee in the kid's back and held his face down to the ground. He struggled but couldn't get his arms around where he could knock her off of him.

Booth tackled the second thug against the chain-link fence and cuffed him. "You run from the FBI, you must have something to hide. You aren't going anywhere, son. Sit down," he barked to the kid he just tossed into the chain link fence.

He tossed Brennan a pair of cuffs. "Here, Bones; cuff him." She cuffed him, and brought him up to stand next to his buddy near the fence where Booth frisked the teenager and then sat him next to his buddy.

"Stand up," he ordered to the one that was already seated next to the fence. He got to his knees and struggled to stand without the use of his hands. Booth reached down and pulled up on his elbow to help him up faster. He was frisked and sat back down.

There were no weapons or sharp objects. All he found was some marijuana, and figured that's why they had bolted. He asked some questions about the disappearance of Emily Diller. The two druggies didn't know who they were asking about, but James, one of the others on the court did. They found out that Emily had briefly dated his best friend, but had been broken up for awhile. She had lived with her ex-boyfriend while they were together. Lately, she had been hanging out with James and they had talked about getting together. He also told them that she had stayed with him and his parents a few nights, but one day didn't come back.

What Emily didn't know was that James and his parents were how her parents kept track of her. James' parents were the ones that alerted Emily's parents that they hadn't seen her in a few days.

They got the information they needed about Emily's ex-boyfriend and James' parents so that they could question them, and Booth called the locals in to deal with the two potheads.

Afterwards, Booth and Brennan walked around the park. It was getting dark and was peaceful. The sun was shimmering on the lake as it set in the western sky. It was calming, soothing, and romantic, really. People were starting to head home as it got darker so the park was becoming less crowded. They ended up just walking around holding hands and laughing as they played around with each other until well-passed sunset just enjoying the company of each other. They were no longer there on the job. They were there as two people in love, enjoying the fact that at least there they could openly show their affection for each other.

There was a bench near a few trees in a lit area of the park right near the lake. Nearby there was a small dock where people could go feed the ducks and geese.

There was a slight coolness to the air, but the weather was overall still pleasant. They snuggled up close on the bench under the trees, just content in sitting comfortably in the silence together as they listened to the sounds of the lake at night.

They were talking quietly about whose place they would stay at that night, when Brennan couldn't keep her eyes off of his lips. She leaned in to kiss him without letting him finish what he was saying.

He tickled her slightly in repayment for the ambush and peppered kisses all over her face.

Booth brought his lips to Brennan's cheek to give her a soft slow lingering peck that started innocently enough. That is, until Brennan instinctively titled her head to give him better access to her neck. He trailed his lips over her smooth skin, marking her slightly. He found a particularly sweet spot just below her ear. She was so caught up in the flood of emotions and passion of the moment that she didn't notice him unbutton her blouse a little to give him access to her clavicle and the top of her shoulders.

He spent a little time scraping his teeth on her shoulders, soothing the sting with his warm luscious lips, and working his way down to her breasts. She was letting him go a little too far for such a public venue, she was aware of this, but she couldn't seem to find the willpower to resist his ministrations.

In the back of his mind, he knew, too, that this was a horrible idea. The scent of her shampoo and soaps that combined with the scent that is uniquely her and the taste of her skin drove his desire for more. He couldn't bring himself to stop.

He opened more buttons on her blouse, and went to put his arms around her waist underneath her blouse. He hadn't opened enough buttons and decided to just open his arms up briskly enough to rip through the threads holding the buttons into place, sending them falling to the ground beneath the bench.

She gave brief complaint about her ruined blouse, but was effectively shut up when he wrapped his arms around her and planted his mouth firmly over hers. Her response was to promptly work on getting his suit jacket off of his shoulders. His high dollar suit jacket fell to the ground as she started working on removing his tie and button up shirt.

No matter how much their minds screamed at them that they shouldn't have been doing this here, in Indian Creek Park, they just really couldn't get control over their need to be close. Booth placed his hands underneath the fabric of her bra. He immediately flicked his thumbs over each peak and her hiss of pleasure further added to their need.

Brennan's mind was riddled with the fact that she was about to have sex with her best friend and romantic partner on a park bench after a particularly productive and stressful day. They were both half-naked in public and all she could think about was how to fulfill her _Seeley Booth Sexual Fantasy #15: Public Venues_, all while knowing that his Puritan sensibility could kick in at any moment.

It never did, but his sense of being discrete, even in such a public place, did kick in. Once they were both completely void of any clothes, guns, and stripy socks, she straddled him as he lay across the park bench; he reached down and grabbed his expensive suit jacket from the ground and draped it over her back. She didn't know if he just didn't want gawkers to pass by watching or if he was protecting her from the slight coolness of the air. She didn't know because the world around her didn't exist at the moment, and she figured it didn't for him either.

The luxurious feel of the cool silk lining of his charcoal Canali jacket against her skin felt delicious and drove her need for him higher than it had ever been. This wouldn't be the first time they had sex; they had gotten that out of the way the first night they had realized they both wanted the same thing without screwing up the good thing they already had.

They had shared many moments between themselves since then, but this time would be the craziest, yet. They had sex just about everywhere in both of their apartments, the SUV, the small closet in Booth's office, and the small personal bathroom in Brennan's office. The thing about all of those instances, they were all private. _This_, what they were doing now, was very public. People were still jogging the track, and one would pass by occasionally. While the bench was off the beaten path, it was still in a fairly lit area.

After teasing his nipples with her mouth and teeth, she brought her mouth to his and kissed him after whispering, "I love you," as she sank down onto him. He was enveloped by her warmth. They had barely done anything other than rip each other's clothes off, how had she gotten so wet and ready for him?

It made him wonder if just being in each other's presence did that to her. He'd noticed that she always seemed to be ready for him, whether he was making love to her slowly in one of their beds after a fair amount of foreplay or if he was impulsively pinning her up against a door at the end of the day.

She rotated her hips and began bringing her hips back and the forward slowly and luxuriously as she catalogued the sensation of the coolness against their heated skin. Booth's tall frame was longer than the bench so one of the arm rests was digging into his back and he knew he was going to pay for it later, but he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, he was in pure Heaven. There was no other adequate term to describe the ethereal effects she had on him.

He could feel her getting close. Tiny flutters surrounded him, and her thrusts became faster; he tried his hardest to match her strokes, even in his position with limited space to move. Her breathing because shallow and his was getting pretty labored as well as he fought to hold back and wait for her to be ready to spiral into the abyss with him. He could feel her heart beating more rapidly against his chest. She was warm and slightly sticky from sweat. Her skin was creating friction against his. Her breasts and nipples molded and glided against his firm chest.

Tremors started to quake throughout her body. He was close, too. Both of their senses were in hyper-drive. The beginnings of her orgasm milked a groan from him and triggered the beginnings of his.

She stiffened and stilled on him as her mind went blank and she fought the urge to pass out as her body's physiological responses to their _sex on the bench_ experience capsized and ravaged through her body. He elongated within her as he kept his slight movements going and he spilled into her as the same physiological responses ran rabid through him. His muscles quivered as he gripped her to keep her from falling off of him and the bench. Miraculously, the jacket had maintained its location over her back, covering both of their sweaty bodies protecting them from the crisp cool air of the early night.

They laid together catching their breath and talking lovey-dovey nonsensical words in each other's ears that neither could really hear nor process yet. In fact, Brennan was sure that half of the things she said were not real words.

They were finally coming down from their high and talking softly about how crazy what they just did was, until they heard someone clear their throat and talk with a certain amount of authority that neither was prepared to hear or acknowledge. The source of the intrusive noise was obscured by the fact that Brennan was laying face down into Booth's chest, and Booth couldn't see passed the jacket.

"What do we have here?"

Both of their hearts were jolted back into the rhythmic fast beats that had addled them throughout their coital activities.

The officer started picking up some of the clothing that had been tossed about with the end of his baton. "Care to put these back on?" He asked putting the clothing within reached. Brennan sat up bringing the jack around her front as she did so. She grabbed her blouse that had been ripped open. Then she reached down to grab her bra to put it back on.

"Do you mind turning around for a minute?" She asked.

"No can do, ma'am. I can't risk letting you two escape." He said in a voice thick with arousal at seeing her partially exposed.

"I figured you would say something like that. I appreciate your commitment to your job, but we aren't going anywhere. I just want to put my clothes back on without being stared at."

"You apparently weren't too concerned with that while—"

"Listen pal," Booth said. "Please give the lady some privacy."

"Privacy?" He laughed. "Are you blind? What, did you think you were in the safety of your home? This is the wrong place to do what you did if you want privacy."

"Fine, we won't argue with that," Brennan said as she dropped Booth's jacket from around her shoulders, exposing herself once more so she could easily put her bra back on.

"Bones!" Booth hissed. She was still sitting on top of him with his flaccid penis still inside of her. A couple looks at her flushed skin, though, had him almost ready to go again.

She pulled her shirt back on, and closed the front as much as possible with the buttons that remained. "It doesn't button anymore than that; he ripped them off." Brennan said taping Booth's chest.

"Could you…" she pointed over by the tree to indicate to the officer that she needed her panties that had been flung over there.

He raised his eyebrows, hesitated and then back over there slowly, keeping his eyes on Booth and Brennan. He did the same and picked the article of clothing up with the end of his baton. He held them over to her, and Booth saw the look on her face as she tried to figure out how to get them back on, without completely revealing her most intimate parts to the overly interested officer.

"Here, Bones," Booth said as he held his suit jacket in such a way that covered both of them up. "Stand up now."

"Bones? What kind of a pet name is that? Kinda disrespectful of the beautiful woman, don't you think?" The officer sneered.

"Not that it's any of your business, but it is his nickname for me, and I happen to love it." Brennan said after pulling her panties on and then tossing the jacket over Booth's mid-section to keep him covered as she moved to pick up her dress pants and pull them on.

The officer didn't reply. He still thought that it was a weird thing to call a woman, and the fact that she actually liked it, struck him as crazy.

Booth finally sat up on the bench and used his foot to drag his boxers over to himself. He reached down and stuck each foot in and pulled them up behind the jacket, stood, and then walked over to get his suit pants and his dress shirt. He pulled on his pants and put his arms in the sleeves of his shirt. He reached down again to retrieve something else that finally caught the eyes of the officer.

"Leave those on the ground. I'll get them." He reached down to pick up Booth's two guns in his shoulder and leg holsters, and badge. The badge was flipped shut, so it didn't raise his wares just yet. It just looked like a normal leather wallet. He looked at the gun in the shoulder holster. He noticed it was nice, but wait—was that what he thought it was? Oh man, could it really be? He noticed that the gun was a standard issue gun, slightly fancier than the one perched in his own holster. He further inspected the gun to realize it was a Glock 23. Then he inspected the smaller gun in the leg holster, a Glock 19. Then it clicked, he reached over to the slightly larger than normal leather wallet, and noticed that it wasn't a wallet at all, but a badge instead. One that indicated this large man that stood before him was FBI. _Could this get any better? _He asked himself.

Booth was watching the young man. He could tell when all of the pieces finally fit together, and he just wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him.

"Ah, Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, huh? And you are, Sweetheart?" The officer asked looking over at her, trying his hardest to peek into her slightly open shirt.

"I'm _Doctor_ Temperance Brennan, and—" She started after him but was cut off by Booth, probably for the best.

"Here, Bones." Booth said, handing her his suit jacket to put on. "Button it up. This perv keeps looking at you."

The officer's eyes widened in recognition. _Holy shit! _he thought after he finally realized why Booth's name sounded so familiar. _They are THE legendary Booth and Brennan! _Now the Bones nickname made sense. Just when he thought, _it couldn't get any better_. He caught an FBI agent with his pants down boinking his partner in the park, but not just any FBI agent and his partner. It was the famous crime-fighting duo, Special Agent Seeley Booth and his infamously difficult Forensic Anthropologist, Doctor Temperance Brennan. They were already putting their partnership in text books used to train all kinds of law enforcement. Even if she hadn't been a world famous best-selling author, he would have known who they were because of their record with the Bureau and the fact that they were on the news and in the papers quite often.

"I know he's staring like a horny teenager, Booth. He can look all he wants to; he might as well commit what little he can see to memory since he won't ever be as lucky as you are to have someone like me," she then turned to talk to the cop, "and I can assure you one thing, officer. If you call me Sweetheart again. I will shoot you with your own gun."

"It's true; I wouldn't taunt her. She's shot _me_ before."

"_That_ was an accident, Booth; you know that. It wouldn't be an accident if I decided to shoot him." She said pointing in the general direction of the officer.

"Agent Booth, you might want to get a handle on your lady friend; you wouldn't want threatening a law enforcement official to be added to the charges, would you?"

"Charges!" Booth and Brennan exclaimed together.

"You're both under arrest for indecent exposure in a public venue. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

* * *

**Review. :)**

**XOXO,**  
**CrayonClown**


End file.
